Many electronic devices employ external ports for various reasons, such as for data, charging, or both data and charging. Over time Universal Serial Bus (USB) ports have become as much a standard for connecting power to electronic devices as it has for serial data communications. Recently the power aspects of USB have been extended to cover battery charging as well as AC adapters and other power sources. A tangible benefit of this wide-spread use is the emergence of interchangeable plugs and adapters for charging and powering portable devices. This, in turn, allows charging from a far wider variety of sources than in the past when each device required a unique adapter.
Generally, there has been a trend towards the standardization of charging ports for electronic devices. The battery-charging standard, USB Battery Charging 1.2 specification (referred to herein as “BC 1.2 spec”), defines several types of charging ports, including a dedicated charging port (DCP), a charging downstream port (CDP), and a standard downstream port (SDP). Each of these different types of charging ports are defined by the BC 1.2 spec as providing different charging (and data) capabilities.
Although there has been a trend towards the standardization for USB charging ports, many different types of charging ports that do not comply with the BC 1.2 spec still exist with different power capabilities. Many of these non-compliant charging ports can be incorrectly detected by an electronic device using the charger detection algorithm defined by the BC 1.2 spec. In many examples, incorrectly identifying the type of charging port can translate to the charger being utilized at a decreased operating current, which may increase the charge time of the electronic device or even result in charging becoming defunct.